The Truth is Unspoken
by dragonwingedangel
Summary: Botan has been left in a life threatening situation, her world is after her. She bares a mysterious secret and the only ones that can help are the Reikai Tantei. They will do everything in their power to save her, but will that be enough? H/B. R
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

**_The Truth is Unspoken

* * *

_**

"You have the devil deep inside!"

A crooked finger pointed accusingly. It trembled, a shaking twig under the heavy weight of its sleeve. The afternoon sun gleamed off its pasty white skin, giving the finger a ghostly glow. The voiced cracked with shock and disgust._ 'How dare she!' _it almost screamed.

The accused almost laughed in defiance. _'How dare I?'_

The accuser was an ancient woman, matted hair, chipped nails, and fragile. Very frail. She had the look of fine china; meant to be looked at, but never touched. Wrinkles caressed her face, deep as rivers embedded in earth. Her dark sunken eyes stared wide, from fear or disgust. Maybe both. The woman looked like a disaster, thin white hairs swirled around her face, hugging her sagging cheeks, deep purple bags hung under her eyes, her hair was thick with grease, and she often twitched.

She may have been beautiful once. A _long_ time ago.

"Deviling with demons without pride!" The woman ranted. She looked crazy to the average human eyes, but she was far more. _'Hmm…so she's a psychic? From the looks of it, a psychic who doesn't understand her powers.'_

A much younger woman came up behind the older woman. She had shoulder length hair with chestnut locks that had the same curls as the other woman. Her hazel eyes looked between the frail china and the woman she was yelling at.

"Grandma? Why are you bothering this nice young woman?"

"She has the devil inside!"

"Oh Dear," She said with a sigh of annoyance. She directed her attention to girl who just stood there taking her grandmothers insults. Hoping to calm the situation before it got out of hand. She almost gasped as she stared in disbelief.

She was _gorgeous_.

There wasn't a single pore on her face, it was as clear and smooth as satin. A pile of thick aqua hair sat in a high and tight pony tail. Soft pink eyes gazed at into her hazel ones. Her attire was that of a casual one. A hot pink jacket hung over a plain white tank top with a slightly ripped and faded blue jeans.

"I'm deeply sorry for her insults, my grandmother is not well and is always saying such things," She said, bowing deeply, clearly embarrassed that her grandmother said something so rude to…this angel. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive her."

The longer she stared at the blue haired beauty, the more inferior she felt in her presence. She couldn't possibly be from around here. There was no other explanation than she must be from out of town. No one from this city looked anything like her. She was sure that if this woman had lived in this town she would be the root of every woman's gossip and would be the sole of every man's dreams.

As she further inspected the cerulean haired woman she noticed a small yet distinct bump laying on her lower abdomen. "Your pregnant…" She said in a slight daze. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry my grandmother called your child the devil!"

She once again bowed apologetically. "I just don't know what is wrong with my grandmother! Please forgive her!"

Lilac eyes just stared at the bowing woman. No emotion crossed her face. There wasn't a look of anger or sadness, just one of a lost soul. A delicate hand went to lay its palm on the small mound of flesh. Pink eyes trailed down to the swollen abdomen.

Shaking step by step the crooked woman came forward. "That child will kill you."

"Please grandmother! Come home now! You have caused enough trouble!" In an attempt to take her grandmother away, the granddaughter grabbed the woman's upper arm. The elder wasn't having any of it, she yanked her arm free.

"You WILL die for that demon?!?" she questioned angrily.

Pink orbs came to life at the question. Rage was building in the pit of her chest. Who was this woman to question her actions? She knew nothing of the world outside of her home! She didn't know how complicated her situation was! How complicated everything outside of this world was!

Many have died for far less meaningful causes. They died never contributing to this world, never leaving an imprint in the lives and memories of their fellow man. If she were to die, again, she would want to give something back to the world. Something worth remembering, something that showed what she thought of this world. If she was to give up her life, she didn't want to die for herself.

Her quiet voice whispered "…yes."

As she turned away she noticed a crowd of people gathering to watch the scene that was playing out in the middle of the sidewalk.

Murmurs and whispers from the bystanders reached her ear. _"That poor girl." "I can't believe she sat there and took that from that…crazy woman!" "That woman must be insane to call that pretty girl's child a demon." "She didn't deserve that."_

'_Yes I did.'_ She almost said.

She contemplated her situation as she made her way down the street almost to the point of ignoring a red sidewalk sign and turning into a road kill victim.

'_Pregnant…three months in fact.'_

She had an urge to buy a pack of cigarettes, but from the advertising on TV it damages embryos.

She hung her head low, staring at her moving feet. She stuffed her pale hands into her unzipped hot pink jacket. Looking own at her clothing almost made her recoil in disgust, there was a growing hate towards her colorful clothes. They are suppose to be a representation of ones inner feelings. She didn't feel like 'hot pink' today. She felt numb...gray would have done just fine. She needed to go shopping. In a month or two her clothing wouldn't fit her anymore anyways, _if_ she decided to keep the child.

…She didn't even have a plan! What was she suppose to do? Who was she suppose to go to? She didn't even go to the doctor to confirm the pregnancy, she bought three four dollar sticks that each told her the same answer.

You wouldn't believe the shock she felt when she found out she was with child. She went cold, numb to the point of being paralyzed. Her head felt like it became dislocated and was rolling on the floor some where in the distance. For _hours_ she stared at all three testers hoping beyond all hope that they would change their answer. That maybe they would take pity on her and let up on their sick joke. Hope faded after the fourth hour.

Where does one even start? She had never held a newborn, never played with a child, never even talked to something so...innocent. She knew nothing about children. Other than the fact that they were drooling machines and that they cry relentlessly. Oh God, what had she gotten herself into? She wanted to cry her already dry tear ducts until they shriveled.

What would the father say?

Slender legs locked, her body froze at the question. She couldn't bare the thought of him knowing. He would…well, what ever he would do it couldn't possibly be any good. But she defiantly knew she wasn't comfortable with the idea of him knowing. A horn blared in her ear, making her stiff body jump from fright. She was ripped from her thoughts by a car that was waiting impatiently for her to complete her walk to the other side of the crosswalk. When she took her last step up the curb she was immediately thrown back into to her relentless musing.

She felt like a shattered vase, laying in a million pieces on a hard tile ground with pieces missing. Large pieces.

She hadn't been the same since he left. The problem wasn't that he laid in her bed and when she woke up he was gone, that much was expected. No, the problem was that when he had left she had a dreadful feeling that he wasn't coming back.

And to her amazing streak of luck he left something behind. She, in a spiteful way, liked to think of it as his gift to her, a departing gift.

She let out a deep, weary sighed; she was getting hormonal…already. He probably didn't even know of his offspring. He left after having his bountiful fill, not think anything of his was missed placed.

Her body made another automatic stop, this time in front of a large apartment complex. She dug deep into her jacket pocket, pulling out a set of keys. She sluggishly dragged her feet up the stairs. She wanted nothing more than to lay in her goose down sheets, and to wear her over sized midnight blue flannel pajama set. Her body shivered from anticipation.

490.

The number of home.

She fumbled with the keys until she found the one that opened the front door. She pushed it open until it bumped into the wall that supported it. The light switch was a little harder to find it was too dark to see it properly, once she located it, the living room came to life.

She almost screamed when she noticed a being sitting on her couch. Her hand flew to her mouth to muffle any sound that may have came out. She stared wide eyed and placed a hand on her chest.

"Lord Koenma! You scared me!" She said in a gasp.

"Sorry, Botan." A young man sat in the middle of her cream colored sofa. A blue pacifier rolled in his mouth when he spoke. The letters Jr. was written in bold text on his forehead. The letters were creased on the sides from his eyebrows being knotted together in frustration. He was stiff and awkward on her soft couch. He looked unsettled.

He got up from his position on the couch and stood wearisome in front of her. He examined her features from afar and couldn't help but notice her stomach. Botan had forgotten to zip up her jacket and feared that he saw what she had so desperately tired to hide.

"We need to talk." He said looking back into her eyes.

* * *

Okay that was the first chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

I haven't updated this fast in FOREVER! But please review and enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 2  
_**

**_The Truth is Unspoken_**

"You should have told me."

At this rate she will never get to do what she wanted. She could almost hear her shower calling her name. Her bed was whispering sweet nothings into her weary ears. She wanted to cry from frustration. And to top it off she was having a lasting battle against fatigue.

"I know."

"Then why didn't you?!" He shouted at her, not breaking his pacing strides.

She laid on her cozy couch, placing one of the couch's many cotton throw pillows behind her head. This was as close to comfortable as she was going to get for a long while. He had a tendency to rant for long hours. She was too tired to care if he was mad. He should at least understand that extreme exhaustion comes with the territory of her condition. She glared from the corner of her eyes. Men. They expects so much from you and you get nothing in return.

Gradually, she started to dose off. She knew she should listen to his lecture, he meant well, but her lids where becoming far too heavy for her to hold.

"Botan!"

She flinched at her name. "Please, Lord Koenma," she begged, "I'm so tired!" Tears flowed freely from her closed eyes. She was so stressed and there was nothing she could do. His yelling wasn't helping anybody, it only aided in stressing her farther! Everything was moving just to fast for her to keep up. Her body went limp against the cushions to exaggerate her point.

A defeated sigh escaped his lips. He stood a good distance away from her for a long time, just in a state of wonder. Just as Botan was about to reach her dream state, she heard his heavy steps coming closer to her. Though her hers were practically glued shut she some how managed to opened her eyes into small slits to see what he was up to.

Even from this distance with her eyes practically closed she could clearly see his over all worn out posture. They both looked wore down. Tired eyes swam in broken blood vessels, purple bags started at the bridge of their noses and slid all the way down to their cheeks, their once vibrant skins sat pale and dead.

What _happened_ to them?

She was once the soul of their world, he the heart. They may have had underrated job, but they were happy. She would wake up every morning with a cheer; she helped lost souls find their place in their after world. After hours she would party with her friends and co-workers, for a job well done. Often until early morning, in human world standards, then start the process all over again.

Even after being promoted to assistant manager of the Rekai Tantei everything still remained joyful. She was helping to protect the worlds from being obliterated by evil. Yes, this job was a little more life threatening, but when the bad guy was defeated and everyone was safe and sound it was exhilarating. She met new people in this line of work, demons, humans, and spirits alike. Most importantly, she learned new things everyday.

She found that true love really existed when her two friends got married; sure it wasn't the traditional of true loves, what with all the yelling and violence, but anything more would have made it seem fake. They faced the sacrifice of having a normal relationship when he first died. Yet they never drifted apart, even when his job was relentless with cases.

She came to realize that not all demons were cold-blooded and evil when she met the stunning red head. He cared for a human mother, when many would have just settled with slaughtering her and countless others, he stayed by her side. Even with the constant burden of a human family and life he still protected what was his and would do so even if it required him to forfeit his own life.

She was warmed by the devotion the only human in their group gave to save those he cared about. His love went far past the group. His love for animals caused him to throw his pride away and beg for his cat to be spared, and the love he faced with a beautiful demon caused him to run blindly into a black market war-zone to save her. What kind of blood that coursed through her veins meant nothing to him, only that he was in love the minute he laid his eyes on her.

The fear she felt when she first met the dark and unpredictable ex-convict caused deep unrest within her. He was fast, short-tempered, and insanely powerful. She feared him…at first. Then she gathered bits and pieces of his past from incomplete or short files and information from his determined unknowing sister and found him to be misunderstood, even to himself. Anyone would have been the same way if they were striped of any and all love and care. She couldn't find herself pinning _any _blame on him.

She loved everyone in her miss matched group. Everyone she knew closely was her family.

But now she was in a predicament that was testing her faith in them.

She trusted them completely and she knew they felt the same way. She just couldn't find herself going to them and telling her situation to them, at least not yet. She just wasn't ready to accept it. Even though there was no going back now.

She sighed in annoyance at her pitiful excuse. The next time she saw them she will explain herself.

It's been months since she last saw them. There was no reason to delay this any farther, they will help her in the best ways they can.

As Botan ignored his close range, obliviously lost in thought, he ogled her enlarged abdomen. It almost seemed untrue. He had known Botan for years and this scenario never played out in his head.

Koenma lifted an unsteady hand and inched it closer to place it on her stomach. As he made contact a flare of ki responded to his touch. Botan snapped out of her memories and watched as Koenma stared in disbelief. It was now starting to feel real to her. For weeks she felt like she stood in a daze of uncertainty, but now another knew her secret and it was finally sinking in.

He stood there dumbfounded. "Botan…who is the father?" The question brought heart wrenching grief to the beauty before him. She wanted to deny everything, ignore what was growing inside of her. There was no escape, the truth sat there for all to see. Her pathetic attempt to cover it would be nothing more than empty lies.

Tears trailed down her rosy cheeks. Through a strident sob she said the name. "Hiei!"

He would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. It sounded unbelievable. Hiei? Having sex? With Botan?!? Impossible to believe, especially when you put those facts into the same sentence. But here she was, carrying someone's child and Botan wasn't known for lying or sleeping around.

She shot up and tackled him to the ground, sobbing onto his shoulder. All he could do was prop himself up on to his elbow and let the girl wail out her frustration on to him. They were on the floor for a good hour before Botan relaxed enough to calm her sobs.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. She helped Koenma up when she got up.

Something was bothering her since he came but she wasn't given a chance to ask.

"How did you find out?" She asked. "I haven't been to work in weeks."

"Well that was one indicator," That was his attempt at a joke. He gave her a forced smile, hoping to at least make her feel like she did nothing wrong, but that was short lived when he held up a Rekai manila folder.

"Botan, We need to talk."

Her heart stopped. On the tab, in large bold letters, was her name. There was no mass to the folder, but a single piece of paper could be seem sticking out of one of the corners. She knew exactly what was written in there on the pearl white sheet.

"You need to leave." Koenma said in a low voice.

_They knew_.

She shook her head slowly, still in the shock. They knew and were now going to do something about it. What she did was forbidden. What she conceived was taboo. To them it was almost like she had betrayed her world and had given an upper hand to the demon race. Demons who could pose a greater threat now then ever before. Immense spirit, along with demon, energy now coursed through this child's veins. With such power this child could bring the Rekai to it knees. Anyway to contain the demons was a win for the Rekai, no matter who gets in their way.

"I know this maybe a big shock Botan," He stated remorsefully, "but you need to leave as soon as you can, I have a plan all set up for you. I'm going to get you out of this. I won't let them do this, especially to you."

His words fell on deaf ears, she was alarmed. _They _were coming. It was uncertain when, but the fact that they were coming sent chills down her spine.

She had mixed sacred blood with that of the tainted.

A child of _both_ dark and light? In an isolated world like theirs it was either black or white. Nothing in between, they have been stuck in their clouds for too long and were missing all the wonders the other worlds had to offer. Botan knew the truth. She lived the truth since she had been with the Rekai Tentei. There was no such thing as black and white. There were grey and colors too. Orange, red, blue, purple, turquoise, and so many more. There were shades as well.

To claim that the world worked in only one way would be ignorant. So many equations to a problem, so many answers to a question, so many stories in one life. Who were they to say what was what? How things should work? Who was allowed to have what? Who was allowed to _be_ what? They saw clouds and only clouds.

Ignorance was bliss. For many decades she found herself confused at these words. How could ignorance cause bliss? Wouldn't that person want to find the truth? Didn't one know when they were being ignorant?

It was pretty obvious to know if you were ignorant. The world seemed so perfect in hidden eyes, when you start to create your own reality and kept yourself from knowing if the grass was greener on the other side, you were ignorant.

What Koenma said finally sank in. "I'm ready." she said with a crooked smile. More to herself than the prince. "Please take me away Lord Koenma."

The young man helped the wobbly girl to her bedroom. She gathered all her personal belonging into two suit bags and one back pack, only taking what really mattered and what she could carry. She didn't know if she would have another chance to come back and take the other memories with her.

They both stood at the front door taking in their surroundings for what could be the last time. It will only get harder after this. They both knew what they were up against and the odds weren't looking too good for them. Koenma looked at Botan with a humored smile.

"_I_ get to pick the name."

She stared at him in confusion, then a bight smile plastered her tear stained face. "Okay."

She already had a taste of what the grass would look like in the other side, but she didn't care, she was still going to play in their meadow.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter down! Please tell me how it was!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you _TopazDragon _and_ ReaperDemon _for your amazing reviews! They are my major motivation!

* * *

**_Chapter 3  
_**

**_The Truth is Unspoken_**

The sink leaked and when heavy pressure was applied the floors squeaked, but other than that it was perfect.

Botan stood in the living room of a cozy apartment, gazing in awe. Koenma was at the landlord's place discussing the price. This was going to be her new home. 752. The number of her apartment. She placed her bags down, near the door and went to do a little exploring.

There were two bedrooms, two bathrooms, one living room, one attic, one kitchen, and four closets. The second bedroom depressed her a little but she quickly dismissed her moment of weakness and made her way back into the living room. The size was a bit smaller in comparison to her old place but it was still…comfortable.

She sighed.

She wasn't being very fair to her new home. It was just that her situation was still fresh to her and she need time to adjust. It wasn't everyday that you get knocked up and have a world after you and your child.

She observed the walls. They were of an off white color; soft and rich in texture. Her couch would have been perfect for this room._ 'I wonder if Lord Koenma could bring my couch here.'_ She pondered as she judged the space on the wall that would, hopefully, house her couch. She really did like this place, it was perfect for her, small yet pleasant. She would make an effort to make it her own, besides it wasn't its fault she had to leave.

Why was this happening to her? She considered herself a good person. Her hand was usually the first one to be lent to those who were in need. Are they proud of themselves for killing children, even with the belief that that those children could bring down their society as a whole? How many children had to die because of the selfishness and close-minded ways of her world or any world for that matter? How many where feared and cast aside? She knew of one outcast personally, she _was_ carrying his child. They were considered to be against 'nature', against the ways of the 'normal'. What would The Rekai know about what is natural, they're dead. The dead trying to run the living? That was against the nature. Not this child.

She may have loved her home, but it was time for change...especially if they were trying to kill her.

The day she cared about what they thought would be the day Hiei comes back. _If_ he came back.

...Who was she kidding? More like who was he kidding, no matter how long he left, he would always came back. Yukina was his link to this world and if she continued to exist here he will be back, even if only to check up on her.

She would have to prepare herself for that day. A day that might be months or years from now, but a day that would more than likely occur.

"Everything is set."

Botan spun around screaming. There was Koenma standing at the door in all his glory.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" She panted.

"Sorry." he said sheepishly.

He gave the apartment another look around before making his way to Botan. When he seemed satisfied he dangled a ring with two metal keys in front of her face. Squealing she grabbed the object from his fingers. She felt a little lighthearted when she squealed, it was like she was living during those earlier times when she was joyful and bubbly.

"One key is for the apartment and the other is for the mail box."

She absent mindedly nodded her head. Her home was officially hers now. She was going to become great friends with it.

"Koenma, do you think you could bring my couch here, along with a few other items?" Still not looking away from the shiny objects.

"Well that depends, if they have searched your house for you I can't, they might have surveillance on the apartment and I don't want to run the risk of getting you caught." That brought down her joy by quite a bit.

It made sense, they could follow him here, but she really loved her couch.

They both stood in Botan's new living room for a while, not bothering to fill the silent void with conversation

"I've decided I'm to keep my child." She nonchalantly stated. Almost as if it was obvious all along, as if there was never a doubt in her mind.

Koenma smiled. Things were going to be different from here on. In the Rekai Tentei _"family_" everything was strange and different_,_ their lives were always altered by on going events and they loved it. It made things much more interesting, a lot more exciting. This child was just going to be another addition to their already active lives.

"I'm going to help you from the inside." He couldn't just give up his position, he was needed, but he was going to do his best to protect and help her from a more powerful position. He was a lot more useful to her there then he was here. "I will send you a monthly allowance and you use it as you see fit, everything will be paid for."

"Lord Koenma, No! You have done so much for me already!" she exclaimed, "I can make it on my own from here on. I have imposed too much already!" She bowed graciously.

"Botan, enough already. You need to stop with the Lord and definitely stop with the humble way of thinking. You need my help. Single mothers barely make it in this world as it is, I won't allow you to do this on your own."

She couldn't thank him enough. He was saving her and taking care f her. Tears streamed down her cheeks to her chapped lips. She head butted Koenma in the chest, accidentally, while rushing into an iron gripped hug. It was hard to feel alone when you had someone taking great care of you.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Now," He pushed Botan back enough to see her face "I'm going to assign you as the Rekai Tentei next mission."

That threw her off guard. Her relieved expression dropped instantly. She looked down in embarrassment. They were going to know sooner than she was hoping for. She definitely wanted them to know, but she secretly hoped that it was going to be a time far from now.

Despite the fact that they were no longer apart of the Spirit World, since they were _"fired"_, they still have been sent on missions ever so often to bring peace to all three worlds. When she meant every so often she meant a lot. The Rekai can't keep track of their own world let alone the two others.

"Would you like me to inform them of the…situation or would you?' He asked cautiously, so as to not scare her. A sigh blew across her face, tossing strands of hair aside. He let go of her waist and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I will," she said sternly. Her iron grip loosened, releasing Koenma from the hold. They deserved to find out from her. It was the least she could do for their troubles.

"Okay. The apartments surrounding your own are empty, except the one down stairs. Try your best to not reveal your supernatural powers to her."

She scoffed, "Tell Yusuke."

His hand pressed harshly against his mouth, doing everything in his power to not let the chuckle loose.

Yusuke had always wanted recognition for saving the world that saw him as nothing more than a punk. Sometimes he would act out against the rules and "accidentally" show the surrounding humans his power. After some moments passed he took a deep breath and continued to explain his plans.

"I'm hoping they will agree to live in them for the duration of this mission." He commented thoughtfully. He was sure at the mention of Botan's name they would undoubtedly agree, but they were older now, with lives to carry on. He could _only_ hope.

"I want you to stay here okay?" She nodded her head once. "I'll see if the Rekai has discovered your absence or if they are still formulating a plan, since they're not sure if Hiei will randomly return or not. They wouldn't want to take the risk, thinking that he might protect you." Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. "Then I will either bring your stuff or purchase new ones. Either way I will have them sent here immediately."

Botan looked like she was about to argue, but then she quickly shut her mouth. She was supposed to allow him.

"I must hurry, after you get situated with the furniture I will contact the Rekai Tentei." He stepped into the cold evening air. Botan stood at the entrance, leaning against the door frame. "I can not thank you enough," She placed a hand on her stomach "We both can't."

Quickly and quietly he vanished into the night.

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

Lavender eyes opened tiredly as the sound of the faucet's repetitive tune. She needed to use the bathroom. _'Might as well get up.' _She threw back her sheets and made her way to the attached room. She looked around her room in slight discontent. Everything was unorganized. She was thankful that Koenma brought her stuff when he declared the coast was clear, really she was, but she hated this part of living. The moving. Everything was scattered. The only thing that she was able to prepare before collapsing was the bed.

Once she was finished in the bathroom she made her way back to her bed. The gang was going to head over here at nine o' clock sharp. It was only six. Damn she hated this part of pregnancy. All in all, it wasn't too bad. Everything outside of her body was horrible, but everything inside was going along smoothly. The occasional hormonal bouts, nausea/vomiting, and cravings were the only symptoms.

Koenma suggested that she see a doctor. A regular check up was key to a healthy baby. He would have to find one that was trustworthy or train one that he knew wouldn't go against him or harm her. And definitely someone who was familiar with demons, won't want a human to find something they weren't supposed to see.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip. _

"Ahhh!" She yelled in frustration. That damn thing was relentless! All night with its incisive dripping, waking her up at ungodly times. She needed that _thing_ fixed! It was driving her mad!

And she was _starving_!

She threw her sheets back once more and stormed into the kitchen to satisfy her raging hunger.

"I take it back! Everything isn't okay inside!" She yelled insanely to herself. She was always hungry! When she wasn't vomiting she was eating, when she wasn't eating she was craving, and when she was finally able got some sleep she was eating in her dreams!

After gorging herself with food she decided it time to take a shower. In a couple hours her friends would be here and she needed to get ready to walk the plank.

She stood before her wardrobe, glaring at its content. She could almost hear the merry music from inside. It was nauseating, she kept down her meal with all her might. What was the color for nervous?

Does it really matter? All she needed to do was put up a front and everyone will assume everything was fine. Then BAM! They wouldn't even see it coming.

Okay, that's being a little cruel. Maybe a dark green sleeveless shirt with some wore out blue jeans would do just fine. Everything else _needed_ to be thrown out. She gathered her clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

She stripped down bare and stared into the medicine cabinet mirror. She could only see her upper body and some of her belly; the lower half was completely unseen. She had to stand on her tippy toes to see the full extent of her stomach. She saw frontal and side views and found it strange that even this early in her stage she was showing a bit more than what was considered normal, for a human.

She was going to have to research about demon children. The only facts she knew about them were from the old wives tales told by the ferry girls during their after hours and those couldn't be counted as facts.

She shuttered at some of the gruesome images and quickly jumped in the shower to warm up.

The steaming water rolled off her back. It helped in relaxing her but the tension was still there. Soon the others will know what had happened to her. Hopefully, they will agree to the mission so she could see them and then maybe she won't feel so restless and alone.

The last of the conditioner and body wash fell into the drain. With a heavy sigh she stepped out of the shower. The bathroom floor was covered in puddles when she stepped out. She quickly dressed and made her way to the kitchen, highly annoyed. She wrung out her hair before checking the fridge. '_Cleaned out'_. She felt her eye twitch as she foraged for something in the cabinets. There were some chips laying in one of the top cabinets, so she settled for that.

All that was left now was to wait.

It was five to nine. They should be here any minute now. Any. Minute. _Damn_. It was hard to sit there and wait to tell the people most dear to her that she needed their help. _Badly_. There was no other choice. Choices are for people with options.

By the time the clock struck nine she finished the bag. And she was _still_ ravenous. Grumbling angrily she got up to go to the kitchen, prepared to lick it clean. A deafening knock on the front door shook her apartment, efficiently scaring the life out of her. Blood pumped hard into her ear drums. She knew that _knock_ anywhere. Yusuke Urameshi, the leader of the Rekai Tentei, fighter of justice, enemy to evil and a knucklehead to the innocent. The protector and the savior of the three worlds by accidental successes. An arrogant, hardheaded, over confident fool that was far too lucky for his own good, and more importantly he was one of her best friends.

"Botan open up! We know you're in there!" he yelled from the other side.

The courage she felt flew out the window along with her nerves. _Traitors._ She inched closer and closer to the door until she was standing in front of it. Another round of violent bashing rattled the door. S class demons couldn't withstand against those fists, yet for some reason her door was still intact.

"Yusuke stop slamming against the door!" A feminine voice said from the other side.

'_Oh no! Keiko is here!'_ This was going to become exposed to her best friend's wife, who was also a wonderful friend. She had respect for the woman, the leader of the old Rekai Tentei was whipped _badly_ by that woman. Botan hoped that Keiko wouldn't lose any respect for her. Her main fear was loss of respect. Without respect she could lose them, they could pity her, or even worse, _hate _her. Her thoughts of abandonment were instilling even more fear into her. Maybe she should fake her death.

"Please, Yusuke, she maybe in the middle of something. Be patient." _'Let the gods kill me now!' _she pleaded silently, of course Kurama would be here. He cared for her very much. He was there when she needed help and he was there to get her out of any situation. This time would be no different. She had been missing for three months, they had more than likely wondered where she had been.

"BOTA-Oh…Hey." Yusuke was in mid knock when the door flew open. He was greeted by an exhausted Botan. He has never seen her this worn out. She tired to plaster on a smile but there was no fooling him. He may look stupid, but there was a lot more going on in his head then he let on.

Keiko rushed forward and grabbed Botan pulling her in a fierce hug. Botan didn't respond as strongly but she did proved some feed back. She looked passed her friend to see the two male demons staring at her. By the expressions on their faces, they knew something as off. Kurama may have known what that 'something' was, but since Yusuke was only half a demon he might have only the feeling not the knowledge. "Botan we've been worried! We haven't seen you in months! MONTHS! Don't scare us like that we were afraid something had hap-"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

Okay! That's the third chapter! tell me how it was and maybe Ill update sooner! Yay! Read and Reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long over due update, but I've been busy lately! Read and review!

* * *

**_Chapter 4  
_**

**_The Truth is Unspoken_**

She just laid it out there.

Quick and painless was the only way she wanted to do this. If she was given the chance she would have herself a heart attack before she spilled, but this way she didn't give herself the opportunity to think about it.

Keiko quickly pulled away at those words. Her shoulder length chocolate brown hair flew forward from the momentum.

"What?"

"I'm…pregnant." It almost pained her to say it.

Keiko stood there utterly confused. Her nutmeg eyes swiftly landed on Botan's abdomen. Her baffled gaze shot back and forth between Botan's soft pink orbs and her gut. There was quite a bit of a bulge, definitely something there.

Yusuke stepped forward, ready to say something, but Keiko stopped him in his tracks with a flick of her hand. That made Botan feel even worse, it almost seemed like she was being separated, like she was to be kept away from.

So many questions ran through Keiko's mind. She needed information! She decided to start from the beginning. "Who's the father?" That is where all of this started so it felt right to start the interrogation from there. Truly who could it be? Botan was too busy to even have an active sex life. They hardy saw her as it was.

Botan sighed. This is where it was going to get awkward…She didn't have the heart to look at their faces. She felt like she was ratting him out to all those near and dear to them both. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet, she knew they were waiting patiently, but it wasn't like asking how the weather was. This was her personal business and life they were talking about! She was about to admit to what happened all those nights ago, without the gritty details.

"Hiei…"

Yusuke's choke echoed from the barren walls.

"WHAT?!?"

"Shut it Yusuke!" Keiko hollered. Suspicion flickered in her eye. She seemed to waiting for the punch line.

'_There isn't going to be one,_' Botan sighed in defeat. Her eyes casted down in a shameful manner. She messed up and she was going to pay for it, her friend was already acting cold towards her and she feared that others will follow in her example and leave her. She wouldn't be able to handle that.

Keiko was having a hard time absorbing what had been said. She hadn't seen Botan in a long while and this wasn't how she expected to be greeted. She suddenly felt very selfish, she hadn't given any consideration on how Botan must be feeling and felt sorry for her, it must be hard answering all of these questions and the boys standing at the door gawking at her…well, Yusuke gawking at her. She looked like a mess, she needed to get out.

"Girls night out!" Keiko screamed catching Botan completely off guard.

"…What?" She couldn't help but find herself asking. A smile was plastered on Keiko's bright face as she went to grab for Botan's hand.

Where was the seething hate? The punishment? The scolding? Where was it all!? She deserved all that and so much more. She left her amazing friends in the dark with her secret and here they were supporting her. A smile broke out on her face.

"Keiko!" Yusuke started "I believe we deserve some answers." Mostly implying that he and Kurama needed more answers. He couldn't help but feel very left out and VERY confused. Damn it he deserved some answers! Keiko wasn't going to win this time!

"Now I need an-"

Keiko went on as if he never spoke. "We haven't had a shopping day in months! I think you need some new clothes!"

That was a given.

Botan rushed out with Keiko leading the way. She was able to give an apologetic smile to the two boys before they rounded a corner.

'_Damn it! She won AGAIN!' _Yusuke ground his teeth together. He wanted to at least succeed **once**.

The boys stood there, neither one saying a word. Surprise clear one both their faces. After a few minutes the lost duo slowly walked into the girl's apartment, awaiting their much anticipated return.

* * *

"I don't like it." Keiko blatantly stated.

Botan held up a rusted yellow shirt dress against her chest. It was _horrendous_. What motivated the creator to design and produce this shirt in_ that_ color was beyond her. It looked like someone had drank a yellow slushy after eating some mysterious meal, puked, took the pile, and spread it all over the dress.

"You were the one that picked it." She couldn't help but throw that fact back in her face. Everything looks nicer on the manikins anyways. Misleading bitches.

_Damn hormones._

"Okay, next!" She glared, almost daring Botan to question her fashion senses.

She regretfully picked up the next dress. A green, blue, pink, and black abstract print of a disaster.

"I don't think this is the store for me." She calmly announced. A vein pulsated against her head. Everything was so…weird. The clothing here were things you would only catch at a fashion runway. Women wouldn't be caught dead parading around the crowded streets in half the stuff they stocked. It was too flamboyant.

"Okay...where to?"

"I'm not too familiar with the stores in this world." She confessed, looking over her shoulders to make sure that no one overheard her words. "So we could explore around a bit so I can get a better idea of my surroundings."

Keiko looked pleased at the thought. She truly missed the girl. She loved her other friends with all her heart, but she could relate closer to her than the others. They had been side by side from the beginning, she was glad that that wasn't going to changed. "I'm glad we finally got a chance to hang out. Yusuke is always gone, working or doing spirit world stuff, and sometimes I feel like I'm by myself, you know?"

The stores they passed seemed to look a lot like the one they went to, so they didn't even bother to enter.

"You have no idea…"

Keiko giggled. "This will give us the opportunity to have more girl time."

The store they stopped in front of was a simple shop, garbed with things that seemed compliant with her needs along with classy accessories. The shirts ranged from simple tank tops to dressy blouses. Pants scoped from shorts to long jeans adorned with different colors. Dresses came in all shapes and sizes; there were modest short dresses side by side with the long classic dresses. This could seriously be her new favorite store.

An hour or two later they walked out of the store with several bags in hand.

"I'm getting a bit hungry, what about you?" Keiko asked.

In response to her question Botan's stomach growled. Botan blushed as she glared at it.

"Then it's settled then." She declared, trying her best not to giggle.

They stopped at the first restaurant they came across. They were seated near the back, a good distance from the other costumers. Botan ordered a heavy meal while Keiko ordered a light one. Two milkshakes were place on the list, one strawberry and one vanilla. They had a quiet conversation about how the marriage between Keiko and Yusuke was going. Keiko laughed with Botan about some of the embarrassing stuff he does. If Yusuke knew about what she told he would kill her.

Soon their shakes came. Keiko claimed the strawberry while Botan took the vanilla.

Keiko stirred her shake with her obnoxiously pink straw then took a large sip. "Well," She didn't lift he gaze from the frosty beverage. "Was he any good?"

Botan spit out half the vanilla milkshake that was sitting in her mouth. "What?!" she asked partially choking on the remaining half. Keiko looked up in an amused fashion.

"Was he any good?" She repeated.

Botan turned eight different shades of red. The darkest being burgundy.

Keiko laughed out loud. "He must have been something if he's got you this riled up at the thought."

Botan looked down at her shake taking large sips to cool her steaming face down. What kind of question was that? She has definitely been around Yusuke for to long. Such perverted thoughts coming out of Keiko? One would have never expected it.

"Okay if you won't answer then I won't bother you about it…for now." She finished with a smirk.

Botan gulped.

Their meals arrived shortly after and they where finished not too long after that. They would have left sooner but Botan had to take five separate bathroom breaks.

The wind was starting to pick up and the sun was soon going to set. Botan hadn't put her hair up this morning so she was constantly blowing cerulean strands out of her face. They walked over to Keiko's new car. A simple four door car. She got it during her absence.

Yusuke shared the vehicle with her, but she claims that when she gets in the car with him she drives and left it at that.

They talked about what had happened during the time they didn't see each other, they left the supernatural events for the car ride, just incase someone at the restaurant was eavesdropping on their conversation. Botan did a lot of listening while Keiko explained what went on. She would rather not share her three months just yet, but it would certainly come up soon, she couldn't expect them to wait patiently for some answers.

From what she gathered Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara have been sent on a few missions in Makai that involved some heavy rebellions. Some unknown demon was starting uproars in the Demon World that was causing some concern in the Spirit World. The usual.

She stared at the pedestrians making their way to the shops or work, such busy little bodies. Cars zoomed passed their own, blocking most of her view on the people. Botan never liked cars, they were so cramped no matter what size they were, and with all the smoke that comes out of them they smell awful. She preferred flying over all. It's a more unrestrained way of traveling.

Soon the streets were becoming familiar to Botan. In couple blocks she would be home.

Kuwabara must be with Yusuke and Kurama by now, his college classes were finished by this hour and they had a mission to fulfill. She could almost hear his loud screeches now. Demanding to know what was going on, if they haven't already explained anything to him yet.

She closed her tired eyes and rested her back against her chair. She was not looking forward to that.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review please! I'll try to get the next one in as soon as possible!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5  
_**

**_The Truth is Unspoken_**

**_

* * *

_**

Botan carefully unpacked everything from the shopping bags, folded them and placed them into her closet. It was the first step in organizing this disaster of a room.

Loud bellows of shock shook her whole apartment. She sighed. Her thoughts wandered to the disaster that was going on in her living room. 'There better be nothing broken!'

Kuwabara had, in fact, been waiting at her apartment and as she had predicted he demanded to know what was going on. Botan did not want to be the one to tell him of the mission and the reason behind it, most of all, knowing full well about the rivalry between the former two members. He never held Hiei in the highest light from day one. His view on her might change after this.

Luckily, Keiko assisted in her hasty escape, telling her that she would settle things down in the living room.

So far there have been random screams and heated arguments from who she assumed were Yusuke and Kuwabara. Not a bad start.

Now, here she was, fixing her unorganized mess of a bedroom. Waiting until Keiko gave her the okay to go back in.

Thankfully, the time she was given in her room was enough to make it come, somewhat, together. Most her clothes were either placed in the closet or the draws, the floor was once more walk able, and the bathroom was complete.

Today had been an eventful and progressive day, she felt rejuvenated. For months she had done nothing but lay in the old apartment all day contemplating her mess. Today a huge weight was lifted…Only to have another one fall right back one to her slender shoulders. The Rekai was after her. A sudden feeling of paranoid hit her like a brick. What if they were watching her from a far, just waiting for the opportune moment to strike? The thought of being hunted sent panic through her. To calm her jittery nerves she tried to put the images out of her mind. These thought were for the future, she was going to be concerned with the now. She had been reunited with her friends. Something she feared for months. That was something worth celebrating.

A gentle knock brought her out of her musing.

"Botan?" Keiko's soft voice asked from the other side of the door. "May I come in?"

Botan immediately shot up and ran to the door. Bags from the shop laid in the way, but with quick hops, she was over them and on her way towards the door. When she made it to the wooden door she threw it open. She was tired of being alone. Don't get her wrong, she loved her home, but to sit in your haven of peace in self loathing wore at one's mind. She was desperate to be near another. To think about something other than the horrible situation that sat in the back of a tired mind. She did feel bad for startling the girl, but Keiko quickly forgave her.

Keiko gave her a reassuring smile. "They're ready to see you." Her smile was met with a half hearted one. Botan wasn't ready to answer their questions. It wasn't a hard guess as to what they might be asking. What if she found it hard to answer their questions? What if she couldn't think of an answer? Her mind was spinning, until Keiko wrapped her arm over Botan's.

"It will be okay." She said.

This time a genuine smile spread across Botan's face. It was better than being left alone.

So she left the confines of her room to meet the others.

When she reached the living room all eyes seemed to be focused on her. Her pink ones landed on Kuwabara first. He was, after all, the last one to know about this between everyone in the room.

Any other time he would have been furious for being left in the dark once again, but this time he wasn't even looking at her face. His beady eyes were glued to her abdomen. His reaction made her tense. With Kuwabara it was unpredictable, like waiting for the last second of a bomb going down in count down.

After some tense seconds with no reaction in sight she turned her gaze from the burly man to Yusuke who was right next to him. His chocolate orbs were unusually soft when he met her gaze. It made her jittery heart relax some. Its rocket ship pace slowed down to a mild calm.

When he also provided a lack of response she turned her gaze towards Kurama. His intensely calculating eyes made contact with hers. She felt like he knew exactly what had happened those many months ago, almost as if he had been in the very same room observing. The feeling made her extremely uneasy. She could see by the way his eyes would flicker every now and then that he was deep in thought, he was saving all of his questions for a more appropriate and private time. Despite all of this his over all body language was that of a calm one. It eased her in a strange way.

From the corner of her eye she could see Kuwabara's gaping mouth open. She turned her attention from Kurama to him. It looked like he was ready for the questioning part of this reunion. Yay…

"Botan-"

_Briiiiiing._

Everyone turned their attention from one another, trying to figure out who was the one with the offending device.

Botan…Well, Botan was holding her chest to keep her heart inside her body; she was deathly frightened by the screeching device. She was on edge to begin with and that was no help.

Yusuke whipped out his girlish pink compact and flipped it open. Koenma's toddler form greeted him from the other side.

"Yusuke-"

"Yeah, yeah open the damn portal already." Completely shutting off his communicator without letting the other even utter a word.

There was a half a second of silence before Yusuke made his way to the middle of the apartment.

"Okay! Now I must say, before I'm shipped off to deal with this rebellion," Yusuke shouted, "I know the answer to all our problems!" Pausing for the extra dramatics.

"A beach vacation!"

_...a what?_

"Hell yeah!" Kuwabara bellowed, "why didn't I think about that earlier!"

"Yusuke…" Kurama gave him a disapproving look, one that Yusuke entirely ignored.

While Yusuke and Kuwabara did their victory dance the portal made its appearance on Botan's smooth walls. They cheerfully jumped into it without a second glance back. Keiko was fuming next to her. He didn't even say goodbye.

Botan covered her giggles with her other hand, the one that wasn't wrapped around Keiko's arm. _'Nothing ever changes, does it?' _

Kurama made his way towards the portal, following after his comrades. Not before saying his good byes and giving Botan a looked that promised a confrontation about the subject growing inside her.

Her giggles were cut short and a nervous chuckle soon took its place.

Kurama soon left as well.

Now Keiko and Botan were alone staring at each other expectantly...

Botan's soft voice spoke first, "Now what?"

* * *

Sorry that it is so short! But I was becoming determined to finish this chapter! I know this is pretty boring so far, but don't worry I have a plan!

I'm also VERY, VERY, VERY sorry it took so long!


End file.
